Long-Term Evolution (LTE) is a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and data terminals. LTE is based on the Global System for Mobile Communications/Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (GSM/EDGE) and Universal Mobile Telecommunication System/High Speed Packet Access (UMTS/HSPA) network technologies. LTE is configured to increase the capacity and speed of the telecommunication by using different ratio interfaces in addition to core network improvements. LTE supports scalable carrier bandwidths, from 1.4 MHz to 20 MHz and supports both frequency division duplexing (FDD) and time-division duplexing (TDD).
In LTE networks, a wireless User Equipment (UE) can be allocated a traffic channel and a signaling channel by an evolved Node B (eNB) for exchanging signaling and communications with the eNB. Carrier aggregation allows the eNB to allocate multiple component carriers (CCs) jointly for use by the UE in exchanging higher rate communications with the eNB. Carrier aggregation generally defines a number of servicing cells, one for each component carrier. A UE may apply for a grant from a spectrum allocation system (SAS) to operate at multiple uplink (UL) channels for uplink CA over the shared 3.5 GHz spectrum, known as the Citizens Broadband Radio System (CBRS). The SAS is responsible for provisioning the shared 3.5 GHz spectrum to equipment providers in a way that protects incumbents. Without enacting the SAS grant procedure, a UE will not be able to operate with uplink CA at high transmit powers, thereby limiting uplink throughputs and range by the UE.